Clumsy Love Letter
by usane-san
Summary: Eren mengajak Rivaille berpacaran tapi sayangnya sang senpai tak memiliki ponsel. Mereka berpacaran melalui surat. Oke siip. Summary gak jelas. Lngsung baca aja deh. OneShoot. RiRen. RnR?


**Clumsy Love Letter**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : RiRen**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rivaille-senpai maukah jalan denganku?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat bermata emerald kepada seorang pemuda lainnya yang dipanggil Rivaille.

"Kemana?" Tanya Rivaille datar kepada pemuda di depannya. Tampak bunyi imajiner petir memenuhi tempat itu. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tersenyum kikuk sambil membatin **'Sengaja ya?'**.

"Maksudku, maukah senpai berpacaran denganku?" Ucap pemuda bersurai coklat itu lagi.

"Oh. Boleh saja." Jawab Rivaille singkat.

Pemuda bersurai coklat, Eren Jaeger tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar jawaban dari senpainya itu. "Ini nomor teleponku" ucap Rivaille sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisikan nomor teleponnya. "Nanti kita makan siang bersama" lanjutnya lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Eren sendirian.

Eren yang merasa berbunga-bunga berjalan menuju kekelasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Sesampainya di kelas dia langsung menghampiri kedua sahabatnya, Armin dan Mikasa yang sedang mempelajari beberapa pelajaran.

"Armin , Mikasa. Aku diterima" teriak Eren memenuhi seisi kelas

"Apanya Eren?" Tanya Armin polos

"Aku diterima oleh Rivaille-senpai untuk menjadi pacarnya dan..." ucap Eren menggantung. "Dia memberikanku nomornya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar Eren?" Ucap Mikasa dingin ketika mendengar saudara sekaligus sahabatnya ini berpacaran dengan rivalnya, Rivaille.

"Tidak Mikasa. Aku harus segera menyebar pesan tentang kabar bahagia ini dan menyimpan nomor Rivaille-senpai" ucap Eren. Namun Eren terdiam di tempat ketika melihat isi kertas itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Eren tengah makan siang bersama Rivaille di taman. Hening melanda mereka. Tak ada yang membuka suara, hanya suara angin yang menemani mereka.

"Senpai?" Panggil Eren memecah keheningan. Rivaille hanya melirik Eren sekilas kemudian kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Ini bukan nomor ponsel senpai?" Tanya Eren gugup.

"Bukan" jawaban singkat dari Rivaille. "Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel senpai?" Tanya Eren lagi.

"Aku tidak memakai ponsel. Itu sungguh merepotkan" ucap Rivaille lagi. Seketika itu Eren seperti tersambar petir mendengar jawaban Rivaille, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tahan tidak memakai ponsel sama sekali?

Eren langsung duduk bersimpuh sambil menghadap Rivaille. "Senpai, bisa kutarik lagi pernyataan cintaku?" Ucap Eren yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan malu.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku?" Tanya balik Rivaille tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Aku menyukai senpai saat pertama melihat senpai di acara penerimaan murid baru, lalu jika sehari aku melihat senpai lebih dari tiga kali maka aku akan mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan" cerita Eren. **'Ugh , kenapa aku malah bercerita' **batin Eren.

Rivaille yang mendengar cerita Eren hanya tertawa kecil karena lucu dengan tingkah pemuda di depannya. Eren bersemu merah ketika melihat senyum Rivaille yang jarang dia lihat.

"Aku tidak memiliki ponsel. Tapi bolehkan kita saling menulis surat?" Tanya Rivaille kepada Eren. Eren hanya mengangguk penuh antusias sebagai jawaban.

.

Awalnya Eren ragu. Tapi setelah mendapat surat pagi ini dia yakin bahwa senpainya itu menyukainya juga. Eren segera mengambil surat yang ada di lokernya kemudian membukanya dan membacanya.

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Eren mematung membacanya. Armin yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Eren akhirnya menghampiri sahabatnya bersama dengan Mikasa.

"Ren, kau kenapa?" Tanya Armin khawatir. Eren masih membatu. Mikasa yang memang memiliki penglihatan yang tajam melihat surat di tangan Eren.

Mikasa mengambil surat itu dan membacanya kemudian sedikit menggeram. Armin yang penasaran pun mencoba mengintip isi kertas yang di pegang Mikasa. Armin sempat mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena merasa tak ada yang aneh dari isi surat itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Armin kepada Eren dan Mikasa. Eren yang telah tersadar ke dunia nyata segera mengalihkan pandangan kepada sahabatnya. Belum sempat dia menjawab tiba-tiba Mikasa sudah berbicara.

"Si boncel itu ingin menantang Eren atau apa?" Ucap Mikasa sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh di sekitar tubuhnya. Armin memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan mengedipkan mata besarnya dua kali, siswa yang melihat pemandangan itu hampir jatuh pingsan karena wajah imut Armin.

"Apanya yang menantang? Menurutku isi surat itu biasa saja" ucap Armin santai

"Kau lihat Armin! Masa mengajak kekasihnya untuk makan siang tapi seperti tak ada niatan dan mengajak berkelahi seperti ini!" Teriak Mikasa kesal. "Eren! Sebaiknya kau akhiri hubunganmu dengan si boncel itu" titah Mikasa.

Eren yang sejak tadi hanya bengong memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Tidak. Aku menyukai Rivaille-senpai" jawab Eren enteng dan sukses membuat Mikasa seperi kehilangan setengah nyawanya. Eren pun akhirnya melenggang pergi tapi sebelumnya dia mengambil surat di tangan Mikasa dan menyimpan di kantung seragamnya.

.

Saat ini Eren tengah duduk di taman belakang bersama Rivaille untuk makan siang. Suasana sangat hening. Eren tampak canggung sedangkan Rivaille tampak sangat santai dan tenang.

"Surat tadi terlihat seperti surat tantangan ya?" Ucap Rivaille tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta antara mereka berdua tadi.

"Eh? Tidak kok senpai" ucap Eren cepat. "Ah, senpai! Ini balasan surat untukmu" lanjut Eren sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Rivaille dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Rivaille menerimanya dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa tak mengeluarkan sedikit ekspresi pun.

"Arigatou.." Ucap Rivaille datar. Eren mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban untuk senpainya.

"Senpai. Maaf jika surat balasannya terlalu banyak. Soalnya kalau aku sudah menulis sangat susah berhenti. Tapi aku harap senpai senang membacanya" ucap Eren dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan Rivaille tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis dan bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

Entah kenapa Rivaille merasa nyaman bersama kouhainya yang satu ini. Padahal mereka baru beberapa hari berkenalan dan dekat. Mungkinkah ini cinta?

Mereka pun kembali memakan bekal makan siang mereka dengan diiringi suara Eren yang bercerita tentang dirinya sedangkan Rivaille menjawabnya dengan anggukan maupun gumaman singkat. Walau begitu Eren tetap senang karena sang senpai mau mendengarkan ceritanya. Dia tau bahwa senpainya ini sangat irit dalam hal berbicara jadi itu tidak masalah baginya.

Tak terasa waktu makan siang berakhir para siswa siswi pun segera menyelasaikan acara makannya dan beranjak menuju kelas agar tak terlambat. Begitu juga dengan Eren dan Rivaille. Eren tampak sibuk merapikan kotak bekalnya dengan ditemani Rivaille yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik bocah di sebelahnya.

"Maaf senpai jadi menunggu" ucap Eren merasa bersalah. Rivaille menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Setelah selesai merapikan kotak bekalnya, mereka pun beranjak menuju kelas masing-masing dan belajar seperti biasa.

Eren berjalan dengan riang menyusuri koridor kelasnya sambil sesekali bersenandung dan menebar senyum manis kepada siswa siswi yang tak sengaja di lewatinya. Hal tersebut sukses membuat siswa siswi yang melihat senyum manisnya tersipu.

Sesampainya di kelas. Eren langsung di hujani pertanyaan dari Mikasa.

"Eren. Kau tidak di apa-apakan 'kan? Dia tidak mengambil bekalmu 'kan? Dia tidak memarahimu 'kan? Dia tidak..." Ucapan Mikasa terpotong ketika Eren mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menghadapkan ke depan wajah Mikasa. Sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Eren menghela nafas. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah menghawatirkanku. Lagipula aku sudah besar tak perlu kau urusi lagi" ucap Eren.

"Tapi..." Ucapan Mikasa kembali terpotong karena guru mata pelajaran saat ini telah memasuki kelas. Mikasa berdecak kesal dan segera duduk di kursinya begitu juga dengan Eren. Sedangkan Armin yang sejak tadi melihat Eren dan Mikasa hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah biasa.

.

"Permisi" suara seorang siswa menginstrupsi kegiatan para siswa kelas satu yang sedang merapikan peralatan sekolah.

"Ah senpai" ucap Eren riang sambil berjalan menghampiri sang pemanggil. "Ada apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Mau pulang bersama? Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan osis" ucap Rivaille kepada Eren to the point.

"Eh? Tentu saja mau senpai" jawab Eren

Dalam perjalanan pulang hanya terdengar celotehan Eren yang bisa dibilang lumayan berisik namun tetap ditanggapi oleh orang di sebelahnya. Sesekali ditanggapi dengan gumaman dan senyuman. Maklum Rivaille itu sangat irit dengan suaranya.

"Senpai? Boleh minta foto untuk MMS?" Tanya Eren antusias.

"Tidak" jawab Rivaille singkat dan cepat tanpa berpikir.

Eren membatin miris mendengarnya dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan Eren yang terus berceloteh tanpa henti. Hah, Eren tidak lelah apa berbicara terus?

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku senpai" ucap Eren

"Sampai besok" ucap Rivaille kemudian berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Setelah kejadian itu Eren menjadi semakin sering bertukar surat dengan senpainya setiap pagi dan makan siang. Awalnya Eren merasa senang namun lama kelamaan pun dia merasa jenuh.

.

.

.

Eren menonton televisi di depannya dengan tatapan bosan. Dia terus mengganti-ganti channel televisi karena tidak ada yang menarik menurutnya.

"Eren. Berhenti mengganti channel" titah sang ibu. Carla Jaeger. Eren hanya merengut sebal. Sebal karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Ugh, seharusnya 'kan orang pacaran itu saling bertukar pesan. Bertanya apakah sudah makan, sudah mandi dan blabla" gumam Eren pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa mati bosan jika seperti ini terus" lanjutnya lagi.

Dia berguling-guling di atas sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya yang cukup besar untuk di tiduri dua orang itu seperti anak kecil. Carla yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Sedang asik-asiknya berguling di atas sofa, tiba-tiba saja Eren mendapat sebuah ide untuk menghubungi rumah senpainya. Dia pun dengan cepat berlari menuju telepon rumahnya. Dia tampak ragu-ragu untuk menelepon senpainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Eren?" Suara seorang wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mikasa. "Menghubungi seseorang" jawab Eren sekenannya.

Mikasa mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya dia menghubungi seseorang dengan telepon rumah kemana ponsel si maniak pesan ini?

"Ponselmu?" Tanya Mikasa. Eren memijit pelipisnya, pusing menghadapi tingkah sang kakak tiri di depannya.

"Orang yang ingin ku hubungi tidak memiliki ponsel" jawab Eren kemudian.

Mikasa semakin bingung namun sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya. "Rivaille?" Tanya Mikasa menyelidik kepada sang saudara tiri. Eren mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menghubunginya" jawab Mikasa dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Ayolah Mikasa. Jangan mencampuri urusanku dengan Rivaille-senpai" ucap Eren memelas. Mikasa yang mendengar nada memelas di ucapan Eren dengan berat hati membiarkan Eren menghubungi Rivaille, dia pun beranjak dari sana menuju ruang makan.

Eren terdiam sesaat masih tampak raut keraguan di wajah manisnya. Dia sudah beberapa kali mengangkat dan meletakkan kembali gagang telepon di depannya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian yang cukup, dia pun menekan nomor rumah Rivaille.

**Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...**

Terdengar nada sambung sebelum telepon terangkat. Tak berapa telepon terangkat dan yang terdengar suara Rivaille melainkan seorang wanita.

_'Halo?'_ ucap suara di seberang sana.

"Halo. Apakah Rivaille-senpainya ada?" Tanya Eren to the point.

_'Rivaille? Dia sedang pergi ke toko buku'_ jawab suara dari seberang.

"Oh, um. Baiklah. Terima kasih. Selamat malam" ucap Eren.

_'Selamat malam'_ balasan dari seberang sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan telepon tersebut.

"Ugh. Aku bosan jika berpacaran seperti ini terus" bisik Eren kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat mungkin.

Mikasa yang melihat tingkah saudara tirinya hanya menggeram kesal. Lebih tepatnya menggeram kesal kepada Rivaille yang telah membuat Eren yang ceria menjadi galau seperti itu.

.

.

Seorang pemuda setinggi 160cm dan berparas manis tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor kelas dua dengan tergesa-gesa. Eren, pemuda itu. Eren datang sangat pagi hari ini untuk mencari sang senpai yang sayangnya tidak ada di manapun.

Dia datang ke kelas Rivaille, salah satu teman sekelas Rivaille berkata bahwa sang senpai sedang di panggil guru. Dia berjalan menuju ruang guru, guru yang ditanyai oleh Eren hanya berkata bahwa Rivaille pergi ke ruang osis.

"Hah... Kemana senpai pergi? Aku lelah terus berkeliling" bisik Eren miris.

Sedang asik-asiknya berbicara sendiri, tiba-tiba orang yang di cari lewat di hadapan Eren sambil membawa beberapa buku yang diyakini Eren sebagai buku keperluan osis.

Saat mereka saling berhadapan, Rivaille lewat begitu saja di depan Eren tanpa menyapa atau pun sekedar tersenyum. Eren membatu sesaat. Setelah sadar dia segera mengejar sang senpai.

"Senpai..." Panggil Eren dengan sedikit berteriak. Yang dipanggil pun berhenti dan sedikit menoleh ke arah pemanggil.

"Aku mencari senpai" ucap Eren.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepulang sekolah. Bisa pulang bersama?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang sibuk dengan urusan osis" ucap Rivaille dingin dengan tatapan datar lalu berjalan pergi.

Belum jauh Rivaille berjalan meninggalkan Eren. Eren tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang tidak memiliki ponsel"

"Kalau begitu pacaran saja dengan orang yang memiliki ponsel" balas Rivaille kemudian berlalu dari sana tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikit pun. Sedangkan Eren? Menahan amarah dan tangisnya yang bisa kapan saja membeludak.

**'Apa-apaan dia? Dingin sekali. Padahal aku hanya ingin merasakan Rivaille ada di dekatku'**

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya, Eren menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa. Saat tiba di sekolah, dia membuka lokernya dan tak mendapatkan sepucuk surat pun.

Dia hanya menghela nafas dan memasang ekspresi yang sangat sulit untuk di artikan.

"Eren? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mikasa yang berada di sebelah Eren.

"Aaa. Tidak apa-apa Mikasa" ucap Eren sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ah, ternyata memang lebih asik bertukar pesan lewat ponsel" ucap Eren sambil memasang wajah ceria yang sangat dipaksakan. Mikasa mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Rivaille?" Tanya Mikasa tepat sasaran.

"Hm? Tidak kok" balas Eren. Namun sayang mulut dan hati Eren berkata lain. Air mata Eren turun begitu saja tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

"Eren? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mikasa semakin panik melihat air mata Eren.

"Aku..aku sangat menyayangi Rivaille-senpai. Benar-benar menyayanginya" ucap Eren sambil terisak.

Mikasa dibuat kalang kabut oleh Eren.

"Tenang Mikasa tenang" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Armin yang menenangkan Mikasa. "Eren, jika kau menyayanginya. Kejarlah dan katakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini. Jangan kau tahan" ucap Armin lembut.

Eren terdiam. Memikirkan setiap perkataan sahabatnya. Dia berlari menjauh dari sana meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Berlari menyusuri lorong kelas sang senpai.

Digesernya pintu kelas sang senpai dengan kasar. Berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah Rivaille. Melihat keberadaan Eren, Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Eren melempar ponselnya keluar jendela yang ada di sebelah meja sang senpai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi dari biasanya.

"Maaf. Aku selalu seenaknya. Padahal banyak surat yang bisa membuatku merasakan kehadiran senpai. Aku..." Ucapan Eren terpotong ketika melihat Rivaille mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memberikannya kepada Eren.

Eren membuka dan membacanya. _'Maaf atas kata-kataku kemarin. Hari ini...' _

"Apa kelanjutan dari isinya?" Tanya Eren masih dengan air mata membasahi mata juga pipinya.

"Oh. Setelah pulang sekolah tidak ada acara?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menulis dengan mudah sepertimu. Bertemu, melihat wajahmu, aku ingin mengatakannya langsung. Itu saja" ucap Rivaille sambil menatap lembut kepada Eren. "Aku mungkin orang yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan tapi aku..." Lanjut Rivaille menggantung.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku menyukai bahkan menyayangimu" ucap Rivaille dengan sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya.

Eren yang mendengar ucapan Rivaille akhirnya tersenyum dengan air mata kesedihan yang berganti menjadi air mata bahagia. Bahagia bisa disayangi oleh orang yang diharapkannya selama ini. Mungkin dia keras kepala, tapi itulah arti kebahagiaan saling mengalah dan memahami satu sama lain.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

A/N:

Perkenalkan usa author baru di fandom ini. Ceritanya gak jelas ya? Gomen banget. Usa gak pinter buat nyusun alurnya. Tapi usa harap para readers sekalian suka sama fic ini.

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu usa buat ngebenerin cara penulisan dan penyusunan ceritanya.

RnR please?


End file.
